A Tale of Two Brother's Redux
by TatsuUzumaki
Summary: This is a story about Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hariken. These are their adventure's with plenty of familiar faces and even some new one's. Some event's will be different, it's up too you to figure it out. The story is currently rated as T but it will have some graphic moment's, reader discretion advised.
1. Author Note

**TU: Hey there everyone. It's been a long time since I have posted anything on here and for that I apologize. I have been going through a LOT of personal issues that have kept me from doing anymore with my first story "A Tale of Two Brother's." I am posting this to inform any and all followers that I have on here that I will repost my story and any issues that I had in my first few chapter's will be fixed and I will try to answer some question's that may have came up. I enjoy writing my story and I cherish all the feed back and support I got from all of you. As any and all of you are reading this I am working on rewriting the first chapter, and although not much in the story will change I am going to rethink the clan's that Naruto and Hariken are adopted into. Honestly I will most likely make it to where neither of them can be adopted due to their Chiton (Blood Style) kekkai genkai, but everything is still up in the air about that whole thing. I welcome any and all comments pertaining to my story and I take everyone's opinion seriously, as long as they are respectful anyway. I will NOT tolerate any form of rudeness on or about my story, there is more than enough of that in life going around.**

**Naruto: Are you just gunna keep talking their ear off or are you gunna post this and get on to the story Author-teme?**

**TU: If anyone want's me to hook our favorite knuckleheaded ninja up with Lee and/or Gai feel free to let me know. Till I post the first chapter my friends, see ya and long live anime!**

**Naruto: -pales- Please guy's, don't let him do it I'm begging you all here. I'll even give up ramen for a year, and you all know I wouldn't do that unless I was dead serious. -runs after me- Come on TU-sama, you know I was just kidding right? Right?!**

**Hariken: Don't worry reader's, I'm sure TU-sama was only kidding about that. At least I hope he was.**


	2. The Begining

**TU: Hello reader's new and old. YES, I am back and I am going to do my utmost best to keep this story alive and well.**

**Naruto: Well I certainly hope so, watching you mope around all of last year was making even me feel down.**

**Hariken: Nii-san you really shouldn't push Author-sama, you know he has the power over us correct?**

**Naruto: Oh what is he going to do THIS early in the story?**

**TU: -glances at Naruto calmly- I could easily make it so that Gai-sensei is your "father" and then Lee as your "lover". Complete with a three-person hug sunset with waves crashing…..**

**Everyone in the story (minus Gai and Lee as they are out training): NO!**

**TU: -smirks victoriously- That's what I thought. Now if Cho-chan would be so kind as to do the disclaimer's I shall get this show on the road.**

**Cho: Hi everybody. TatsuUzumaki doesn't own Naruto-kun or anyone from the original universe, however he does lay claim to any of the Original Character's that may appear in this story, such as myself and my nee-chan Sanda.**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**Konohagakure Outskirts: October 10, 8:00pm**

It was a cool and calm night for the ninja village of Konohagaure, the crickets were chirping and the owls were hunting. Everything was peaceful.

Except for a small cave located outside of the village itself.

"Oh KAMI!" cries a woman laying on a makeshift bed "Get these little gaki's out of me! Minato, I swear I will kill you for doing this too me!" the woman yells as she squeezes the hand of her husband, the Yellow Flash and Yondaime of Konoha, Namikaze Minato.

Grinning through the pain in his hand Minato gently plays with his beloved's hair "Kushina-chan, my love, you are the toughest kunoichi within the village. Surely you're not going to let childbirth beat you right?"

"I'd like to see you go through this oh mighty Yellow Flash." Kushina growls out as she pushes through another contraction while squeezing Minato's hand so hard, she can feel his knuckles popping.

Minato simply smiles at her before kissing her forehead "Kushina-koi you are doing great, just a few more pushes right Sarutobi-baachan?" he asks calmly although if one looked close enough they could see the pain he was feeling in his eyes.

Sarutobi Biwako, wife to the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, simply looked up at the duo with a soft smile "That's right Minato-kun." then she fixes her gaze upon Kushina "Now Kushina-chan I need you to push with everything you got, the babes are almost here."

"Eeeeeeyyyyyaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Kushina screams through gritted teeth as she pushes with everything she has, causing some strange red chakra to slip out and spin around her and those with her. By the time the chakra fades and she lays on her back to catch her breath the distinct sound of babies crying can be heard throughout the cavern.

"Congratulation's Minato-kun, you are now the proud father of two healthy baby boys." Biwako says with a smile as she hands the children wrapped within the same blanket to their father.

"Their perfect, look Kushina-koi, our sochi's are here at last." Minato says with pride as he gently lays their son's into Kushina's arms.

With tears in her eyes, Kushina holds both boys close to her as she rubs her cheek against their foreheads "Hello my handsome boys, welcome to the world at last." she leans back slightly still smiling at her son's as her hair begins to wave around slightly as if it were alive "Better enjoy yourselves now because once you're both old enough to run I am going to train you both into the ground so that it even hurts to crawl."

"Ima, ima Kushina-koi." Minato whispers softly into her ear in an attempt to calm her down "Just because they beat you senseless from within doesn't exactly give you the right to train them so roughly."

This of course was the WRONG thing to say to a worn out female Jinchuuriki who had just delivered twin boys. Needless to say, she was tired, hungry, and in a lot of pain.

Sensing the danger before Minato even did, Biwako gently took the boy's out of Kushina's arms and began to walk away as Kushina verbally tore Minato a new ass.

That is…until the sound of a body hitting the floor caught both their attention.

"Step away from the Jinchuuriki Yondaime-sama," a strange masked figure wearing a black cloak said "or your sons won't make it through the night."

Minato slowly stepped away from his wife while also stepping closer to this masked man "Now let's all just remain calm. No more innocent's need die this night."

"My dear Hokage I am perfectly calm." the masked figure said as he simply tossed the tightly wrapped bundle the boys were in up into the air.

Acting quickly Minato jumped up and caught his son's, but just as quickly the masked figure was standing next to Kushina holding up the 'tiger' hand seal. Sizzling could be heard as Minato finally noticed the paper bombs attached to the blanket his sons were in. Quicker than the eye could see, even most ninja, Minato and his sons teleported away leaving the bombs to explode harmlessly away from Kushina and her new 'friend'.

"Now then." the masked figure said "Time to bring about the destruction of Konoha!" and with that final statement Kushina could finally see within the one eyehole the man's mask had and all she could utter was a simple word.

"Sharingan!"

Before she knew it and with a silent screaming pained look on her face the Kyuubi no Youko was released from its prison within her and transported away along with her attacker. A few moments later Minato flashed back into the cavern grabbing both Kushina and Sarutobi Biwako and teleporting them both to a safer location just as the cavern they were in collapsed.

**Outside Konohagakure's Northern Gate: Oct. 10, 10:30pm**

A few dozen miles away from the North Gate of Konoha a large dust cloud could be seen from the Gate Guard station, and what they saw scared them more than anything. The Nine Tailed Fox was heading their way.

The guard's sounded the alarm and in mere moment's Konoha ninja were running off in an attempt to stop the beast, or at the very least slow it down. Well that was the plan anyway until….

"What in the Five Nation's is THAT?!" cried out a random chuunin while pointing slightly to the East of where the Kyuubi had first appeared.

Everyone within hearing distance of the young chuunin looked to see what he was talking about, and to their absolute horror was another tailed beast, and this one had nine tails as well.

"Oh sweet Kami," a seasoned jounin started to say "it's the Kyuubi no Ookami!"

Many chuunin and jounin alike stopped dead in their tracks as the stared between the Nine-Tailed Fox and the Nine-Tailed Wolf, both of which were coming straight towards The Hidden Leaf village itself for who only knew what reason.

Staring was what many seemed to be doing until they all heard a shout "What do you all think you are doing? Quit standing around and protect the village until Yondaime-sama arrives!"

Many heads turned to see Sarutobi Hiruzen standing on top of a tree in his full battle gear with his personal summon, Monkey King Enma, by his side. Seeing the sight of their beloved Sandaime Hokage ready to fight to the very end encouraged those who were scared and renewed the initial assault upon the Fox while the Sandaime Hokage and ANBU went to deal with the Wolf.

"Sandaime-sama, are you sure we will be able to hold out until Yondaime-sama arrives?" one of the ANBU asked.

"We have to try." the aged Hokage said "The Will of Fire will not go out this night."

"Hai Sandaime-sama."

As the Sandaime, ANBU Black Ops, and every available chuunin and jounin were doing what they could to buy as much time for their Yondaime to arrive said man was busy with his wife and sons inside a hidden bunker.

"No Minato, there has to be another way?!" Kushina cried out in anger as she and Minato watched the current situation that Konoha was faced with.

"Kushina, my love, you know as well as I do that there isn't much of a choice here." Minato stated as calmly as he could, but also with a firm tone underneath "If I'm not willing to place this burden upon my own children, how can I ask another family to do the same?"

"But making them Jinchuuriki is a fate almost worse than death because if the loneliness, hateful looks, and anything else I can come up with doesn't kill them then they will wish for it." Kushina all but yelled as she tried to prevent this from happening to her sons '_Not even a day old and already losing more than we could EVER give them.'_

"If there were another way or if I had the time to think of a different way, I'd use it, but Sandaime-sama and all of our friend's are fighting those two demons'. The Fox was bad enough, but when the Wolf showed up as well the village was doomed." Minato places his hand upon his wife's cheek and looks into her eyes, showing her the same pain and guilt she has being reflected back at her within his own "This is the only hope we have to save our home, and if your worried about Naruto and Hariken never knowing about us, well that's what I have these for." reaching into his kunai holster Minato pulls out two scrolls, one with his name on it and the other with Kushina's.

"What in the world are those Minato-koi?" Kushina asks through her tears.

"These are special scrolls I made with all my fuuinjutsu knowledge. They can only be opened by a descendant of mine or yours, they can only be read by them as well." He simply smiles before answering her unasked question "Within these scrolls are the secret's of both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze, plus if you channel chakra into them along with me then personal messages directed towards Naruto and Hariken will be added without us having to write it down."

Hearing the Fox roar and the Wolf howl as they clash against each other sends a wave of fear and slight understanding through Kushina "We don't have much time, do we?"

"I'm afraid not koi, it's now or never?" Minato answer's while holding up both scrolls as his hands glow with chakra.

Nodding in acceptance Kushina grabs the other end of both scrolls and pours as much chakra into them as she can without being to much weaker to fight, or in the moments soon to come, sacrifice herself for her family.

The scrolls glow a faint orange color once Minato and Kushina are done, once the glow completely fades away Minato summons a small toad to take the scrolls for his son's and one extra to Master Jiraiya.

"Tell Jiraiya-sama to look after my sons and to get Tsunade-sensei to come see them as well. Make sure she knows it's a request from me or she won't do it." Kushina asked the toad, to which he croaked in reply with a nod before poofing away on its mission.

"Are you ready my love?" Minato asks as he picks her up bridal style while their sons are in her arms.

"No," she replies "but if we don't do this now, we never will be. I love you Minato-kun."

"And I love you Kushina-chan." And with that said Minato kisses her deeply for what is most likely the final time before teleporting himself and his family right into the main conflict area.

Right between the Nine-Tailed Fox and the Nine-Tailed Wolf.

The rest of that fateful night will just be a blur to most. The most any of them remember was their beloved Yondaime appearing on top of Gamabunta between the two great demon's and then a sudden flash of light engulfing the area. When the light faded all the Sandaime and his ANBU could see were two babies, one with blonde hair and whisker marks where the Nine-Tailed Fox once was and the other with red hair and whisker marks as well laying where the Nine-Tailed Wolf once was. After picking the children up all Hiruzen could say to himself was….

"I have a bad feeling about this."

**TU: And done. Yeah yeah, I know I left out the fight between Minato and Obito and I am sorry about that, but it's late and I wanted to skip that for now and try to move the story along.**

**Naruto: You know you're going to upset a lot of people, right?**

**TU: If I do then I do, it's my story and if I want to skip certain things at the moment then I can. I don't plan on skipping a bunch just that little tidbit for now.**

**Naruto: Whatever you say Author-teme, I'm going for some ramen. -leaves-**

**Hariken: Please do not harm him too much when he get's back Author-sama. Kakashi-sensei still needs him for team seven.**

**TU: Don't worry Hariken he's safe for now. Until next chapter folks, long live anime!**


	3. Adoption?

**TU: Hello everyone and welcome back. I apologize if the first chapter was a little on the short side but I was running on 5hrs of sleep. If any of you are curious about Cho-chan and Sanda-chan well you're gunna have to wait till I talk about them more.**

**Naruto: Oh, come on Author-teme, what's the point of making awesome character's if you can't brag about them every now and then?**

**TU: I will discuss my OC's when I decide too and not before. -glares dangerously at Naruto- And if you know what's good for you, you will knock the "Author-teme" crap off you little midget.**

**Naruto: I. Am. NOT. A. MIDGET! -charges at me completely forgetting who I am-**

**Hariken: -slams into his brother before he does something stupid- Stop nee-san. -gets Naruto into a headlock also using shadow manipulation to hold him in place- You need to remember WHO he is and exactly WHAT kind of power he has over any and ALL of us.**

**TU: -smirks evilly as I tuck one of my blades away-**

**Naruto: Grrr, FINE! -relaxes his muscles as Hariken releases the Shadow Possession jutsu-**

**Hariken: Author-sama, you know his height is a sore subject with him. Why do you constantly torment him such?**

**TU: Call it payback for that little stunt he did while we were on a break between chapter's/**

**Hariken: -closes his eyes as he crosses his arms in contemplation before remembering- Ah yes that would be fair.**

**Naruto: Oh go suck down some wasabi, that was hilarious and you know it.**

**Hariken: Nee-san, you did go a little far with THAT. If Tsunade-sama were around at the time you'd be in the hospital.**

**Naruto: Oh come on Nee-san, how was I supposed to know it was Author-teme's turn to clean the hot springs. Honestly I thought it was Ero-sennin instead, which in all honesty would have been even funnier.**

**Hariken: While I do agree that watching Jiraiya-sama in any kind of pain/torture due to him being caught doing his "research", you still should have put a chakra sensory seal on that confetti bomb you set up outside the women's side of the hot spring.**

**Naruto: -crosses his arms and "hmphs" as he sits on the couch- Spoil sport nee-san and no-humor-having Author.**

**TU: Regardless of what happened, IF Naruto behaves himself for the next few chapter's I won't seek out any revenge. Petty or otherwise, deal? -holds both my hands out too Naruto and Hariken-**

**Naruto/Hariken: Deal. -they both say as they shake my hands-**

**TU: And since you the readers had to put up with that, here is some information about one of my OC's straight from the source herself. Take it away Cho-chan.**

**Cho:** **Arigatō Author-sama. Kon'nichiwa/Hello everyone, my name is Cho and it is a pleasure to meet you all. I'm an Hyouton/Ice Style user much like Haku-chan, I am equally skilled in both my Fuuton/Wind Style and Suiton/Water Style jutsu's. Sadly that is all I am allowed to say at this time, and with that Author-sama doesn't own anyone from the original Naruto Universe.**

**TU: And with that, on with the show.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Adoption?!**

**Konohagakure: Hokage's Office Oct. 10****th**** – 11;15pm**

It has been exactly forty-five minutes since Minato and Kushina had sacrificed themselves in order to stop the Kyuubi no Youko and the Kyuubi no Ookami by sealing said demons into their newborn son's. Sarutobi Hiruzen had seen the whole thing and knew the truth of the events, but unfortunately some of the ANBU had arrived and assumed that their beloved Yondaime had instead turned them into said children and began to spread that around the village.

"Damn fools." says the aged Sandaime as he sits behind the all too familiar desk of Konoha's Hokage staring out at the village and the Hokage Monument mountain "You would be so disappointed Minato. These fools thinking that you are so strong that you could turn two demon's into harmless children and actually wish for them to be harmed. It's sickening"

"Not all of us think that way Lord Hokage."

Sighing internally Hiruzen simply turns around in the chair to face a Dog masked ANBU "I know this Dog, but so many lives were lost that it does not surprise me in the least that some would come to that conclusion."

Nodding quietly in agreement Dog then jumps into a position out of sight just as the doors to the office open revealing the Shinobi side of Konoha's council along with Hiruzen's old team mates now advisors Koharu and Homura. Behind all of them is Hiruzen's oldest rival, an old warhawk by the name of Danzo, who had a look of confidence that sickened Sarutobi to his core.

"So, what is too become of the _children_ Hiruzen?" Danzo asks as he stands in front of the Hokage desk, his face a mask of pure calm while internally he is ecstatic. Finally, he would have his perfect weapons to defend the village, and to do as he commanded at any time without question.

Hiruzen gives his old rival a calculating look before answering "Danzo, you will address me as my position dictates, so unless you wish to use a wheelchair instead of a cane I suggest you remember that." all he got as a response was a nod "As for the children, they will be placed in the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit) of the hospital for a few days to make sure they are completely healthy after the sealing, Jiraiya-kun himself is currently there as we speak to make sure there is nothing wrong with the boys' seal's."

**-Flashback Start-**

After the toad that Minato had sent, with the personal letter's that he and Kushina had wrote for their son's before sacrificing themselves, had found Jiraiya the old Toad Hermit rushed back to Konoha as quickly as he could aka riding on Gamabunta. When he did arrive, he rushed to the hospital to discover his old sensei handing off two boys to the head doctor.

"Sarutobi-sensei, is that them?" he asked as he walked towards his teacher and the doctor.

"Yes Jiraiya-kun." Hiruzen answered before gesturing towards the boy with blonde spiky hair and three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks in the doctor's left arm "This is Naruto-kun," he then gestured toward the boy with red spiky hair and identical whisker marks in the doctor's right arm "and Hariken-kun. We need to discuss a few things in private though, so if you will excuse us doctor."

The doctor taking the hint slightly bowed his head and walked off with the two sleeping children in his arms towards the NICU, only pausing when the aged Hokage caught his attention.

"If I hear that any form of malpractice happens to either of those children, well let's just say the culprit will have a very bad day afterwards." Sarutobi says completely calm yet his killing intent flared so strongly that the doctor nearly dropped both boys and pissed himself before nodding in understanding and disappearing into the NICU ward.

After making his point abundantly clear, Hiruzen lead Jiraiya into an empty exam room. Only after a few high-quality silencing seals were put in place did he address his former student. "Yes Jiraiya-kun, those boys were indeed the sons of Minato and Kushina and effectively your god-children. Minutes before you arrived in the village Minato and Kushina sacrificed themselves to stop the Fox and Wolf by sealing them within the boys. Unfortunately, some of the ANBU had also seen the boys after I discovered them and have started telling other shinobi, and some civilian's, that the boys are actually the demon's turned into helpless children by the Yondaime. Needless to say, they all think this is true and are calling for their blood, I sense a very long council meeting coming in the near future." he finishes as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Jiraiya was pissed, no more accurately he was absolutely furious. How could the villager's, shinobi and civilian alike, possibly think that Minato would want them to kill defenseless children? Placing all that on a mental back burner for right now he looks at his old sensei "I guess I'll take a look at their seal's then, make sure nothing dangerous will happen or that either demon will be escaping anytime soon."

"That is for the best Jiraiya-kun." Hiruzen says "Plus it will give me some trustworthy eyes on the boys at least."

"You don't trust them alone with anyone do you sensei?" Jiraiya asks with a smirk.

"Not a bit." Was all the response that was needed.

"So, what are you going to do with them after this little hospital trip? I certainly can't take them with me as it would interfere with my spy network and my *ahem* research." Jiraiya asks as he leans against the wall.

"I am uncertain at this time Jiraiya-kun, best case scenario is that they live in the orphanage for a few years before I send them to the Ninja Academy. We cannot let it be known that either of them are Minato's children or what they carry within them. So I will make it a law that if anyone says anything about what they hold to the younger generation then they shall be punished most severely, all of this will also be an S-Class secret." this was the best answer Hiruzen could give at this time since this whole situation happened only moments ago.

Nodding in agreement Jiraiya stand up from the wall and heads towards the door "Then I better get to work. Oh, and I do plan on visiting them when I make my report's every six months." and with that said Jiraiya walked out and headed straight to the NICU to check on his god-sons.

**-Flashback End-**

Everyone within the Hokage's Office nodded in understanding after their leader's explanation. Koharu, Horuma, and Danzo were excited internally to say the least, Hiruzen had just made it so simple for those little demon's to be placed under Danzo's control. However, all of their secret plans were placed in possible jeopardy when one of the shinobi council members stepped up with some question's.

"If I may Hokage-sama?" asked Hyuuga Hiashi and being given a nod to continue he did so "I can understand wanting to keep the boys' heritage a secret, after all Iwa is still rather aggressive towards us for what Yondaime-sama did to their forces during the Third Shinobi War, but what if someone were will too adopt one if not both boy's into their clan?"

Needless to say, Hiruzen was surprised by this line of questioning, though he hid it well. He honestly hadn't even thought of one of the clan's adopting one if not both of the boys. The idea had merit since if they were adopted, they would have far better care than within an overcrowded orphanage, the only issue the Professor had was that he did not want them separated and he made this known.

"Honestly Hiashi-san I had not considered that course of action." Hiruzen admitted "My only issue is the children being separated. They are not even a day old yet and have already lost their parent's, plus they will not learn of them until such a time as they are ready to handle said information. The only plus for them so far is that Minato-kun and Kushina-chan had left them everything they owned, but again they won't get any of it until they are at least Chuunin maybe even Jounin if I can help it."

"Why are we even discussing this Hokage-sama?" asks Danzo "Those urchins are merely tools to be used and with my training they could…." He was cut off by a wave of killing intent from Hiruzen and the majority of the shinobi in the room.

"Those "urchin's" Danzo-san are nothing more than innocent children!" Inuzuka Tsume growls out while being held back by Akimichi Chouza. "Did you not hear what Hokage-sama just told us, or are you that power hungry that you would stoop low enough to use innocent children in your little scheme's?"

"Tsume, SIT!" Hiruzen shouts to gain everyone's attention once more and causing Tsume to almost literally sit on the floor before catching herself and standing at attention once again.

"I apologize Hokage-sama." Tsume says rather quietly, and for an Inuzuka that's saying something.

"I apologize as well Hokage-sama" Danzo states before continuing "My words may have been in, shall we say poor taste, but my point still stands. Those _children_ would be of far more use too us after my training."

Hiruzen knew very well what Danzo really wanted, his own personal weapon's to over throw himself and turn the entire shinobi world upside down. 'He never will get over his jealousy of Tobirama-sensei choosing me over him, and he will never understand why either it seems' Hiruzen thought to himself before speaking out loud "Danzo-san, as much as I appreciate your offer to train the boys once they are old enough, I must decline. I know of your training methods and I am against most of what I have seen. So, I am opening the floor to anyone who is willing to adopt Naruto and Hariken into their clan or clan's."

Hiashi stepped up once more "I, Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga Clan wish to adopt Uzumaki Hariken into my clan."

Kurama Kusabi was next to step forward "I, Kurama Kusabi, head of the Kurama Clan wish to adopt both Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hariken into my clan." The Kurama Clan was an exceptional clan of Genjutsu user's, so exceptional in fact that a very few of their members could actually manipulate the real world with their Genjutsu's to a small extent. **(A/N: I know that Kurama Yakumo was the only member of her clan since her parent's were dead, but we all know Naruto sucks [Naruto: HEY!] at Genjutsu so I needed a way to balance ALL of his skills in this story along with his nee-san.)**

Nara Shikaku came up next after getting a slight elbow from his friend Chouza "Bothersome. I, Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara Clan wish to adopt Uzumaki Hariken into my clan." **(A/N: "Troublesome" is Shikamaru's catch phrase so I'm making his tou-san's "Bothersome".)**

Akimichi Chouza took his friend's place in front of the Hokage. "I, Akimichi Chouza, head of the Akimichi Clan wish to adopt Uzumaki Naruto into my clan."

Yamanaka Inoichi followed "I, Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka Clan wish to adopt both Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hariken into my clan."

Mitarashi Chenara came up next "I, Mitarashi Chenara, head of the Mitarashi Clan wish to adopt Uzumaki Naruto into my clan." The Mitarashi's have no special abilities of note, but they are the village's best assassin type shinobi since they know the human body so well.

Inuzuka Tsume walked up next and glaring at Danzo said her piece "I, Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka Clan wish you adopt Uzumaki Hariken into my clan." With that said she flipped Danzo the bird and stood next to the other clan heads.

Aburame Shibi came up next "I, Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame do not wish to adopt either of the Uzumaki's into the clan, but the clan will support them in any way that we can." **(A/N: I know in my first attempt of this very story I had all the clan's adopt Naruto and Hariken, but with my redoing this story I decided to make it a little more balanced. Plus, I read one story on here where Naruto had the Aburame Clan's ability and his bugs turned into dragonflies due to Kurama's chakra changing them so I'm kicking this to the curb.)**

Sarutobi Touka was next "I, Sarutobi Touka, head of the Sarutobi Clan wish to adopt both Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hariken into the clan." The Sarutobi Clan were very skilled fighter's knowing multiple forms of Taijutsu, not all of them but their knowledge is very extensive.

Uchiha Fugaku stepped up next and looked rather displeased "I, Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha Clan refuse to adopt either of those useless brats. We will do nothing to harm either of them but neither will we support them outside of mission's, besides we have enough to deal with after another member of the clan decided to adopt two little girls from the orphanage." locking eyes with Hiruzen for a moment he comments "Seriously, why is the process taking so long since both of those girls were found on a past mission to a village that got raided?"

"I understand the frustration Fugaku-san, and I will see what I can do to speed up the process." Hiruzen said as he continued to write down those who wished to adopt and which child they wanted to adopt.

The final member of the shinobi council was Akame Okyou "I, Akame Okyou, head of the Akame Clan wish to adopt both Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hariken into my clan." The Akame Clan were masterful Kenjutsu user's, some member's even matching the Samurai from Tetsu no Kuni aka Iron Country. The Akame Clan also had an ability known as the **Seishin Heiki (Spirit Weapon)** which when awoken the member in question must go to the clan's personal blacksmith to have their personal weapon made.

Nodding more to himself than to those in the room Hiruzen hands twelve of the fourteen Clan Head's adoption form's "Very well then. All twelve of you need to sign these forms and then report down in the basement so that we can perform the needed ceremony." pausing for a moment he looks directly at Fugaku "Your family need not worry about this ceremony Fugaku-san since it's only reserved for Clan Head's." Fugaku simply nodded and left along with Shibi since he too did not need to be there.

"Hiruzen, surely you can't honestly be thinking of going through wit- "Homura started to say before a well-placed kunai impacted the wall next to his head almost causing him to almost have a heart attack right there.

"Homura and Koharu, former team mates we may be, but as I told Danzo you are to address me as my title dictates." Hiruzen stated as he placed his hand back onto the desk "Also, before either of you even try to argue about the adoption ceremony happening so soon because we need to hold a council meeting as quickly as possible, keep in mind that I am the Hokage. So, the ONLY meetings that will be happening will be the ones that I call for, WHEN I call for them, and IF I ever see ANY of the Civilian Council sitting in on shinobi only matter's again, I will eject them myself." Hiruzen was flaring his KI close to the end of his statement to ensure that his Advisor's knew he was deadly serious.

Once all the papers were signed and stamped with the Hokage's Seal the rest of the Shinobi council member's left the room heading towards the basement. Whereas Koharu, Homura, and Danzo all left as well to go home and try to plan around the Sandaime's new rule about future council meetings.

Just as Hiruzen was about to leave for the hospital to pick up Naruto and Hariken he heard a knock coming from the window. "Come in Jiraiya-kun."

Jiraiya simply jumped in through the open window and decided to just lean against the windowsill itself rather than take a seat "So that was a rather interesting turn of events."

"Indeed, it was Jiraiya-kun." The Sandaime nodded in agreement "Do you have any issues with any of the adoption's?"

"Not at all sensei, it will be good for the boys to grow up with loving families around them." Jiraiya stated before voicing his only concern "The only issue I see is the boys' living situation. I have someone inside the village who owes me quite a few favor's and I'm going to cash them in by asking him to be a full time bodyguard/nanny for my godsons." at the end of his statement he got a very dark look to his face while smiling like a predator chasing his prey.

**Hidden Location**

"AH-CHOOO!"

"Are you alright my Lord?"

"Yesssss, but I ssssssuddenly have the urge to beat my dope of an ex-teammate within an inch of his life."

**Back in Konoha**

"Well if you will come with me to assist with the needed seals for the ceremony, you can go and recruit whomever this person is as soon as I make the appropriate mission scroll." Hiruzen said with a smile as he and Jiraiya made their way to the basement of Hokage Tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TU: Aaaaaaand, done.**

**Naruto: About time, sheesh.**

**Hariken: Getting a little impatient nee-san?**

**Naruto: Yes, I am, I'm ready for some action and excitement. Believe It!**

**Cho: Naruto-san, you really need to be patient. I mean it's not entirely about you ya know, it's also about Hariken-kun too.**

**Hariken: I do not mind the wait Cho-chan, it builds appreciation to all the work Author-sama does for us and his fans.**

**TU: Thank you Hariken, at least someone around here knows when to show respect. -glances at Naruto-**

**Naruto: Hey, I will show you the respect you deserve when you start showing me respect.**

**TU: This story isn't enough for you?**

**Naruto: Well…I guess when you put it that way…..-presses a button behind his back causing my chair to eject me through the roof- NO!**

**Hariken: Nee-san…. you do realize….**

**TU: -holds one of my blades against Naruto's neck- You have exactly FIVE seconds to run for your life Naruto, before I introduce you to "The Pit."**

**Naruto: -sweating- Oh come on it was just a joke.**

**TU: Five…..**

**Naruto: Y-you know I'm a pr-prankster**

**TU: Four…**

**Naruto: Nee-san a little help here?!**

**TU: Three…**

**Hariken: Sorry Nee-san, you brought this on yourself.**

**TU: Two…..**

**Naruto: Cho-chan?**

**TU: One….**

**Cho: Bye Naruto-san -leaves with Hariken-**

**Naruto: -ducks under my blade and crashes out the window running for his life-**

**TU: -puts my blade away- Anyway everyone that's it for this chapter. Honestly to any and all who are reading this, IF for whatever reason you want me to "save" Orochimaru and NOT make him out to be the pedo snake freak we all know and love, then leave a review or send me a PM. Till next time everyone, LONG LIVE ANIME!**


End file.
